


30 Day OTP Challenge

by blue_tardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Doctor Who References, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Smut, unilock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_tardis/pseuds/blue_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've finally decided to do a 30 day OTP challenge. Since I'm out of school I should be able to update pretty regularly. This is probably going to be really cracky and out of character but it's supposed to be fun! I hope you guys like it! And thanks for reading! The list is based off of Durante's on DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

[SMS Message sent: to-Tiger] Where are you? ~ JMx 

[SMS Message sent: to-Jim] The hit is taking longer than planned. 

[SMS Message sent: to-Tiger] Be safe, Tiger. ~ JMx

[SMS Message sent: to-Tiger] I will, Magpie. 

 

It had been a particularly long day for Sebastian Moran. Jim had given him a hit that lasted longer than it should have. When Sebastian got home he immediately dropped his bag on the floor by the door. The he padded to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Sebastian was cranky, and tired. His shoulders ached from hunching over his rifle for hours on end. Whenever a hit that Jim gave him lasted longer than it should have, Sebastian got cranky. Usually Jim would have yelled at him by now for just throwing his stuff on the floor, but Jim knew how Sebastian got after a particularly long hit. 

Sebastian walked to the sitting room and flopped on the sofa. He flicked on the television and surfed the channels until he found reruns of Doctor Who. That night he didn't hear Jim walk out of his office, or hear him walk over to the couch and sit down next to the sniper. What Sebastian did notice was Jim's small, cold, pale hand resting on top of his. He glanced down and laced their fingers together. The consulting criminal squeezed his tiger's hand softly, letting him know that he was sorry. Sebastian smiled softly. 

"How was your day?" 

"Fine. How was your hit?" 

"Took longer than expected."

They went through this almost everyday, even if Jim already knew how Sebastian's hit went. The small moments like these, where they acted like an almost normal couple are what the sniper cherished at times. They were what the sniper thought of when he couldn't sleep. All the small moments that he loved with the criminal. Because he loved Jim, and Jim loved him. After watching Blink (which was Jim's favorite) the tiger and the magpie headed to their room. Hand in hand. Jim curled up into Sebastian, tangling their legs together, and Sebastian smiled. He carded his finger's through Jim's short black hair and that was all he needed. 


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Sebastian. He goes for a drink with his army buddies.

I got a call from my old army mates, the ones who were still alive. They wanted to meet up, get a drink and catch up. Of course I aceppted, I hadn't seen them in years. I got the night off from work, and I hoped Jim didn't know where I was going and with who. 

I left the flat Jim and I shared and walked to the pub we were meeting in. Before I went in I took a deep breath and ran one of my rough hands through my hair. I finally stepped in and smiled. 

There were my old army mates, sitting at the table laughing and smiling. I walked over and sat next to Dobson. Dobson was a nice, brave fellow. He saved me a couple of times back when we were still in Afghanistan.  

We caught up, told stories about what we did when we got back. About our significant others as well. Even I told my mates about Jim, who I said was Richard. Dobson in particular, who I was closely akin to, could tell that I loved him. When we were at the bar getting drinks. He asked me if I loved him. I said yes, then asked how I knew. He told me I got a far away look in my eyes as I was talking about him, and I looked happy. 

We got the drinks and sat back down. My smile fell a little when I saw Jim stroll through the door. He walked over to the table. I groaned internally, of course he knew he always knew. Jim said hi to everyone then told me to scoot over, and I complied. He slipped into the booth, quiet as a mouse. Once he was fully in he scooted closer to me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him and finished up my pint. 

I said goodbye to the boys and took Jim home. He asked if I was mad about him showing up, and I said no. We ended up spawled on the couch, Jim resting his head on my chest, and my arms wrapped around his tiny waist. We fell asleep like that, Jim and I. It was nice. It was always nice.


	3. Day 3: gaming/watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know this is very late but I haven't gotten much of a chance to upload what I've written. I'll probably add another chapter after this one, since I already have it written. And sorry this one is a bit short.

Sebastian was laying on the sofa after a tough job. He was sore and tired. Sebastian casually flipped through the channels on the telivsion. He stopped on a channel that was showing movies and settled down as the next movie started. He called Jim from his office so they could watch the movie together. Sebastian sat up so Jim could fit on  

Jim sat down next to Sebastian and and leaned onto the sniper. Sebastian lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jim. A few moments later the opening to Harry Potter played through the speakers on the TV. Sebastian's eyes lit up with joy. He was an avid reader of the books and he loved the movies. He knew that Jim hadn't seen or read Harry Potter so this would be a good thing for him. 

What Sebastian didn't know was that this was a marathon of all of the movies. He and Jim started watching it. At first Jim hated it, but then he got into them. Really into them. By the end of the whole thing Jim was crying, but wouldn't admit it. He really was a big softie. 

Sebastian dragged Jim to their bed after the marathon ended, aferall they just sat through eight movies. 


	4. Day 4: Going on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! I enjoyed writing it.

_I took a swig out of the whiskey bottle. I thought drinking would help, it doesn't. It just makes it worse. He come back. He is talking to me again trying to make me remember. I don't want to remember but I do anyway._

It was a nice day. Jim and I stayed in the flat. I was in the exercise room working out when Jim texted me.

'Your outfit is on the bed. Shower and change. JM xx'   
'Oh are we going somewhere, Boss?'   
'Yes. JMxx'

I smiled to myself and walked out of the exercise room to the bathroom. I showered and dried myself off with a towel. I wrapped the towel around my waist and padded through the flat to the room Jim and I shared. On the bed was what I would be wearing, it looked new. I slid on a pair of boxers then dropped my towel to the floor. I picked up the jeans and slid them on. They were skinny jeans and left almost no room to the imagination. I looked at myself in the full mirror and smirked. They looked great. I then picked up the thin shirt and slid it over my head, tight in all the right places. When I was done getting dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran a hand through m damp blond hair and smiled. You could see the outline of where my abs were. I looked great. Hanging off of my neck was the necklace I never took off. It was a small magpie that Jim gave me.

I finally finished and walked through the flat to find Jim. When I found him, my mouth hung open. Skinny jeans. Tight shirt. My dog tags around his neck. He looked great. Jim caught me staring and smirked.

"Like what you see Sebby?"  
"Of course I do Jimmy."

His big brown eyes ran over my body, and he licked his lips. I smirked to myself as he walked past me and brushed my side teasingly. I turned after him and followed closely behind. My eyes trailed down to his arse. I smiled and followed closely behind. We walked down the street together chatting lightly, hand in hand. He stopped us outside of a club that was lively thumping with music. He smiled at me and I smiled back as we entered. He led me through a throng of dancing bodies to the bar. He ordered us both something, I drank it down without a question.

He led me to the dance floor once we were loosened up. He stopped us in the middle and wrapped his arms around my neck and I placed my hands on his hips. Jim moved his hips slowly at first then quicker to the beat of the music. I did the same. Our hips moving together to the music. Our hips ended up grinding against each others. I smiled and looked down at Jim. Into his big brown eyes that never failed to stun me.

After awhile Jim pulled back and dragged me out of the club. We went to club after club, had drink after drink. By the end of the night we were laughing as we stumbled back to out flat. That night we danced, drank, and had a good time. It was the anniversary of me working for Jim.

_I snapped out of the memory and threw the glass I had in my hand at the wall. I curled up into a ball on the sofa. Tears burned my vision. I thought of how Jim loooked that night beautiful, hot, sexy, and amazing. I let the tears fall down my face. I'd only been without him for three months and I was already contemplating suicide. I was useless without him. I failed at my job. I let him get hurt. I am nothing without him. I needed my magpie and now he's gone._


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. Sorry about that and sorry it should have been up awhile ago. But here you are.

_Sebastian sat on the couch, containing the emotions that were building up in he couldn't do it anymore. He was useless without Jim. So he drank, and didn't spend time in the flat they shared. Then another flash back hit._

Jim smiled up at him with his big, brown eyes and Sebastian looked down with his cerulian eyes. They lingered gazes before Sebastian leaned forward, brushing their lips together. He quickly pressed his lips harder against Jim's, his lips sliding against JIm's. After a moment Sebastian pulled back, his eyes hazy. His tongue darted out and mingled with the taste of Jim. 

Sebastian smiled and pressed his red, swollen lips back against Jim's. He cupped his face and kissed him languidly, twining his other hand through Jim's hair. He slid his tongue into Jim's open mouth, letting their tongues dance together. 

Sebastian smiled against jim's lips, and pulled back. He rested their foreheads together and scratched at his chin. "Now you can go to your meeting boss." Sebastian chukcled, letting Jim go out of the flat and off to the office. Sebastian wasn't was scheduled for a job but not until the afternoon. That was the day that it all ended. The day that the world stopped for Sebastian. It was the fall. 

_Sebastian moved his hands to his lips, ghosting them over the chaped, cracked lips. "I love you Jim." Sebastian whispered in the empty flat._


	6. Day 6- Wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unilock Au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this is really late. I went on vacation and had major writers block about this prompt. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. It took me a while to think of how to do this.

"Okay, okay. We can play." Jim finally agreed. Sebastian smiled widely and looked at Jim. 

"Great. I'll start. Truth or dare?" Sebastian asked. Jim sat cross legged across from Sebastian on his bed. "I'll choose truth." Jim smiled. Sebastian's face lit up with a mischevious look plastered on it. "Okay. Fuck, marry, or kill: Proffesor O'Malley, Proffesor. McCormick, or Proffesor Green?" Sebastian asked. 

Jim let out a laugh at the question. "Okay. Kill McCormick, because he's an unbelievable prat. Fuck O'Malley," Jim said crinkling his nose in disgust. "And that leaves Green." Sebastian laughed at his answers. "Right. Your turn Sebby. Truth or dare?" Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I'll go with truth." Sebastian laughed. "Got it. Have you ever fantasised about any of your proffesors and if so who?" Jim asked. Sebastian froze at the question and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I have. Um Proffesor Tennant." Jim let out a small chuckle. "Don't be embarassed Sebby, he's hot." Sebastian looked back up and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, he is pretty hot. Truth or dare?" 

"Hmm I'll pick dare this time." Jim grinned. Sebastian thought for a moment before he grinned at Jim. "Okay, I dare you to come give me a kiss." Sebastian grinned. Jim huffed. "Not much of a dare now is it?" Jim teased. He got up from his bed and walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian let out a small chuckle, looking up at Jim from where he was seated. Jim smiled down at Sebastian and leaned forward acting like he was going to kiss Sebastian's lips. At the last moment Jim moved his head and pecked Sebastian's cheek before pulling away and sauntering back to his bed. Sebastian glared at Jim. "You bloody prick." Sebastian pouted. At that Jim laughed. "Oh chill out Sebby I kissed you didn't I?" Sebastian grumbled and crossed his arms. "Truth or dare?" Jim asked. 

"I'll pick dare as well." Jim smirked at Sebastian, his eyes twinkling. "I was hoping you'd say that." Jim smiled. He got off of his bed and walked towards where he kept his clothes, pulling out a pair of his boxer-briefs. He turned around and tossed the pants to Sebastian, a smirk plastered on his face. "I dare you Sebastian to put these on." 

Sebastian watched Jim a confused expression on his face. His eyes widened, and he caught the under garments. With a groan he got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, slipping out of his sweats and his own boxers into the pair that Jim threw at him. Sebastian groaned after looking at himself in the mirror and shuffled back out. Jim waited patiently for Sebastian and grinned when he finally came out. They left no room for the imagination and Jim grinned. "Oh Sebby, dear, you look absolutely delicious." Jim purred. He crossed the room and pressed their mouths together.


End file.
